Happy Valentines Day, Gwen Cooper
by doctor's gal 1792
Summary: A sequel of sorts to 'Happy New Year, Gwen Cooper' Gwen and Rhys fight, on Valentines Day of all days and she pays a visit to the Hub.


**Title: Happy Valentines Day, Gwen Cooper**

**Author: doctorsgal1792, Beccs! ^_^ on some forums and jack_is_love17 on LiveJournal**

**Rating: M, cause nothing says 'Happy Valentines Day' like some good ole smut!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, so please don't sue me**

**Summary: Another little thing I wrote continued from my New Years story, 'Happy New Year Gwen Cooper'. Gwen and Rhys fight, on Valentines Day of all days and she pays a visit to the Hub.**

**XX**

"Gwen why can't we have one fucking meal without, Torchwood getting brought up? It seems like that's all you ever talk about anymore!" Rhys said in a sudden outburst.

She looked up from her lasagna, "I…what?" Gwen had clearly been caught off guard.

"Well ever since New Years, you've been acting weird…and now all you ever do is talk about work!" Rhys cried.

"I'm sorry…you were the one who said you'd listen when I needed an ear," she said.

"I know I just don't want to hear it right now! It's Valentines Day, I just want to focus on us," he spat.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Look right now I need to talk and you said you'd always listen…whatever, I'll go find someone who will listen to me." She stood up and grabbed her bag; she left the flat, slamming the door behind her.

Rhys sat there, stunned.

Gwen got into her car and drove to the Hub. She had found as of late that she could tell Jack a lot of things. The kiss had done the complete opposite of making things awkward between the two. She found now that she always wanted to be around him, and was beginning to talk to him about anything and everything.

The thought that he might have Ianto at the Hub right now didn't cross her mind until she pulled into the garage, but luckily Ianto's car was not there.

XX

She walked into the Hub, slightly hesitant and then she called out for Jack.

He came out of his office, "Gwen Cooper in here on Valentines day? Is everything alright?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Rhys and I had a fight."

Gwen walked over to Jack and they went into his office, "You want to talk about it?" Jack asked.

"Not really…I just want to have a good day," she answered.

"You mean evening?" Jack asked.

She laughed, "Yeah a good evening."

"Well here, I'll get you some wine."

Jack stood up and grabbed a glass from a cabinet and he poured her some wine from the bottle he had been drinking on.

Gwen held up the glass, the red liquid inside sloshing about a bit and then she chinked the glass with Jack's, "Cheers." And they both took a sip.

"So now what?" Gwen asked.

"Well…I was thinking of something, but I'm not gonna voice my thoughts," Jack answered.

Gwen stared at him for a moment, then to his glass as she thought. Then Gwen leaned over the desk and kissed Jack, long and hard.

When she broke the kiss Jack looked at her, "Apparently you were thinking the same as me," he said sheepishly.

Gwen smirked.

Jack stood up and moved some things off of his desk. Gwen stood up and she set her glass off to the side and pulled Jack into her arms, they kissed again and Gwen wound up on her back on Jack's desk.

Gwen let out soft moans as Jack's hands un-buttoned her shirt and his lips were on the nape of her neck. Her arms were around his neck, holding him close to her. His lips brushed over hers for a moment and then he helped Gwen pulled her shirt off.

They sat for a moment on the desk as Gwen then pulled his vest and shirt off. Then his white tee shirt under that, this man wore too many clothes to be considered normal.

Finally his chest was bare, and Gwen was going for his trousers when Jack stopped her hands. He instead went for her jeans, and before Gwen knew it, they were off along with her knickers. The only thing Gwen was wearing was her bra, something lacy and sexy that she had bought for Rhys, but now Jack was going to get to enjoy seeing her in it.

He kissed the areas of her breast not covered by the bra, Gwen's head flung backwards slightly. Her arms still around his neck as his assault continued on her breasts. That was when she felt her bra come loose and Jack pulled it off.

Gwen relished in having her breasts touching Jack's skin, feeling them crushed up against his body, but then she realized he still had yet to remove his trousers, and now here she was completely naked on his desk.

She pushed him away and pointed to his trousers, "Off."

Jack complied and within minutes he was completely naked as well. Gwen caught a sight of his erection and felt her body flush. Gwen was sitting on the edge of the desk as Jack was standing; he took this opportunity to slide into her body. Her eyes closed, as Jack made his first thrust in and Gwen wound up lying back down on the desk; bringing Jack with her, his body still inside hers.

She dug her fingers into Jack's back, clutching, trying to hold onto something as he gave her a pleasure no man had ever done before. This truly was the best she had ever experienced. It only took a few more hard and long thrusts into her body to send Gwen over the edge. She cried out Jack's name as she climaxed and then Jack followed her into bliss.

Jack and Gwen were silent for a few minutes as they lay there, their bodies still intertwined. Sometime after this he did leave her body and he went to get a blanket, "Do you want to go downstairs?" he asked.

She nodded sleepily; Gwen wrapped herself in the blanket and climbed down the hatch and into Jack's room. She lay down on his bed and Jack went next to her. Gwen fell asleep in his arms, a happy and contented smile on her face. Jack brushed a strand of her hair out of her face, smiling down at her. He had finally done the one thing he had wanted to do with Gwen since she walked in the Torchwood Hub for the first time, over a year ago. The kiss back at New Years didn't help keep his feelings for her at bay and ever since, he thought about just taking her in his office, and tonight he had.

A moment later Jack settled in, his face inches away from hers, then in a soft voice he whispered, "Happy Valentines Day, Gwen Cooper."

The last thing Jack saw before he succumbed to sleep was Gwen's smile…

**XX**

**A/N- There…like I said, nothing like some good ole smut to have a good Valentines Day….lol**

**I hope you all liked it…leave me some reviews and let me know if you did or not!! I hope you all had a lovely Valentines Day! Also be sure to see my two newest videos, a Jack/Gwen video to 'One of the Boys' by Katy Perry and a Doctor/Rose video to 'Chinese' by Lily Allen…my screen name is lovertojackharkness.**

**Lots of love! Beccs! ^_^**


End file.
